A Secret
by NJCD
Summary: After Maya cheats on Campbell, he starts secretly seeing a certain raven haired boy. Campeli relationship!
1. Chapter 1

The play ended nearly half an hour ago, but Eli was still in the auditorium. He was overwhelmed about how terribly the play had gone. One of the boys had gotten stage fright, and the kiss didn't happen. Tristan tripped while walking toward Dave. And the stage crew had dropped the "ghost".

Eli had been staring at the stage since everyone left. He felt as if the play had been a mockery. Despite how hard he tried, he failed. His parents said it had been great, but he disagreed.

Campbell walked into the empty auditorium. He felt so lonely. He had just caught Maya cheating on him. He could see the director, sitting in the fifth row, third seat. What was his name? Elliot? Now, that's not it. Eli. His name's Eli.

Campbell walks up to Eli, and clears his throat. Eli glances up at him and gives a fake smile, "Hey. You're Tristan's friend, right?" Campbell nods, "Sorry about the play. I know you worked hard on it. Tristan couldn't stop talking about it."

Eli nods slowly. Campbell sits down beside him, and places his hand on Eli's thigh. Eli's taken back by his action, but likes the feel. "You have nice eyes." Eli smirks and places his own hand on Campbell's.

Eli turns to face Campbell, and stares into his brown eyes. He caresses Campbell's cheek and leans in. Campell's lips are captured by Eli's. Both of them don't understand what's happening. They knew they liked what was happening, they just didn't know what that made them. Gay? Bi? Neither of them cared.

Eli pulls away away, "I have a girlfriend." Campbell starts to pull Eli back in, "She doesn't need to know." He nods and begins kissing Campbell again. He carefully lifts Campbell from the seat and lowers him onto the ground. Eli gently moves his hands to the Sophmore's waist. Campbell moves his tongue into Eli mouth, making him moan.

"Eli?" They both sit up and can see Clare searching the dark theater. Campbell climbs off of Eli, "No one can know about this." Eli nods, "Do you want to do it again?" Campbell answer with a quick peck on the lips before crawling away. Eli stands up and starts to walk over to Clare, "Hey." He mutters.

"Are you okay?" He nods. "The play was great." He shrugged, "No, it wasn't." She grabs his hands, "Eli. It was amazing. It's not your fault the actors messed up." "Okay." He sighs. She places a hand on his chest, then notices his heart beating. "Eli, what's wrong?" He puts his arm around her, "I'm just happy to see you."

She smiles and they walk out of the room. Before they leave, Eli takes one last glance at Campbell, who's leaned against the other door. They smile at each other.

OoO

"I'll see you on Monday?" Clare asks. The two are sitting on Clare's front steps. Eli nods. She kisses him and disappears inside. Eli stands up and starts walking home. His phone rings; a text from Campbell. _Hey, I had a lot of fun. You wanna hang out sometime?_

Eli smiled and quickly responded. _I did too. I'm free now, if you want. _He waited impatiently for a response. He walked a block before one came. _Sure, where do you wanna meet up?_

Campbell dried his hair as he waited for Eli to reply. He had just gotten out of the shower, and was trying to make himself look nice. He realizes it will be cold outside, so he puts on a pair of jeans, a blue V-Neck, a flannel, and his Ice Hounds Jacket. His phone buzzes, and he looks to see a text from Eli. _Do you know where the Ravine is? _ Campbell smiles and heads downstairs. _I'll be their soon._

He jogs to the Ravine. He sees Eli sitting on a rock humming a song. Campbell suddenly feels shy. He swallows his nervousness and walked up to Eli. Eli turned after hearing the rustle of leaves. He smiled at stood up to greet Campbell, "Hey, you look really nice." "You too." They walk over to the river and sit beside it. Campbell breaks the ice, "You know, you still have 9 more nights to do the play. I bet it'll be good next time."

Eli smiles and kisses Campbell. Campbell is taken back by Eli's bluntness, but chews on Eli's lip. He carefully lowers Campbell to the ground and climbs onto him. Eli moves his hands along Campbell's arms, pushing his jacket off. Campbell's tongue is soon engulfed by Eli's mouth. He moves away from Eli's mouth and begins to suck on his neck.

He doesn't really know what to do, as Maya was his first girlfriend, and they never got this intimate. From Eli's moans, Campbell can tell he's doing something right. He tries to gently nibble on Eli's neck, and use his tongue. Eli sits up and pulls Campbell's flannel off. Campbell shivers as Eli runs his hands up and down his chest.

Eli begins to plant a hickey on Campbell's neck. Campbell moaned Eli's name. After minutes of sucking, Eli pulls away to see a purple mark. Eli realizes he had obtained a hard on. Embarrassed, he says "Hey, it's getting late. Do you wanna hang out tomorrow?" Campbell nods, and pulls on his flannel and jacket. Eli gently puts his arm around Campbell's shoulders, and Cam snakes his arm around Eli's waist. They walk out of the Ravine together, smiling. They soon reach the road, and Cam's taken by surprise when Eli pins him against the fence and kisses him passionately. Eli places his hands on Cam's waist, pushing himself into the younger boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Eli gently puts his arm around Campbell's shoulders, and Cam snakes his arm around Eli's waist. They walk out of the Ravine together, smiling. They soon reach the road, and Cam's taken by surprise when Eli pins him against the fence and kisses him passionately. Eli places his hands on Cam's waist, pushing himself against the younger boy.

After a couple more minutes of kissing, Eli pulls away, "Come on. I'll drive you home." He leads Cam to his Hearse, where Cam freezes, "**This **is your car?" Eli smirks, "Are you surprised? Don't worry, it's never carried a dead body. As far as I know..." Eli trailed off thoughfully.

Cam nodded and climbed in. They drove in silence, until Eli broke it, "What happened with you and Mini-Matlin." Cam looked out the window, hiding his saddened expression, "She cheated on me. With Zig." Eli glanced over, "Who?" Cam shook his head, "Tori's boyfreind."

"Again: Who?" Cam sighed, "Just some of my old freinds. They're all in 9th grade. Tristen is Tori's best freind." Eli nodded, "Ah, the peppy one. She reminds me of Becky. Are you and Maya still together?" Eli shuddered. Cam nodded, "I don't even know. Maybe we'll get passed it. I just wish I could forget about Maya, you know? Just forget about everything. It all sucks. This is my street." Cam points out.

Eli turns and drives slowly, examining the neighborhood, "Which house?" Cam raises his chin, "At the very end." Eli pulls up at the small house, "Tomorrow, I'm gonna pick you up from school, okay? Or, not pick you up. I mean, come with me. After school." "Why? What are we gonna do?" Eli smirks, "You said you wanted to forget about Maya. Were gonna do just that."

Campbell stares at Eli, confused. "I've had so many things...people...I need to forget about." Eli says, staring into the distance. "Okay. After school, at thesteps. I'll be there." Cam hesitently kisses Eli's cheek, leaves Morty and goes up the walk, into his billet home.

Inside, his billet parents are watching television. He slips past them into his room and checks his phone. A missed call and 3 text. All from Maya.

_Cam, can we talk?_

_I'm sorry._

_Please, Cam, answer your phone. I'm getting worried._

He places his phone down and lies on his bed. He thought about Eli. What they did togehter: kissed. Cam kissed a boy. A very nice boy. No, he kissed a man. Eli. A senior. Cam didn't understand what was even going on. He was so confused. So he went to sleep.

-The Next Day-  
-At School-

Eli picked up Clare from her house and drove her to school. Clare tried to converse with him, but ELi was too deep in thought about the brown-eyed 'tenor'. "Eli? Earth to Eli." Clare said. Eli snapped out of his trance, "Huh?" "You okay?" He nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine." Clare looked away, unsure. When they pulled up to school, Clare went to hang out with Alli, knowing Eli wanted to be alone.

The day went by slowly. When school was over, Cam sat on the front steps, waiting for Eli, still confused of what they were going to do. Cam told his billet parents he would be hanging out with a freind late. They were okay with it, as it was Friday.

"Cam?" He didn't bother to turn around. He knew it was Maya. "Can we talk?"She asked, stting next to him. He dropped his head, "Why?" "I-I wanted to apoligize. It wasn;t even me. It was Zig who kissed me. And kissing back was so stupid." Cam shook his head, "Yeah, well, you shouldn't have." "Please, Campbell. I'm so sorry."

Suddenly, Cam was pulled up off the stairs by his collar. Maya looked up and saw Eli, with his arm around Campbell, leading him away from the school. "Cam? Where are you going?" Cam turned, "Uh, I don't know." "Out." Eli whispered. "Out!" Cam called to Maya. "Where _are_ we going?" "Trust me." Eli said.

Cam nodded and continued to walk with Eli to the hearse. Eli opened the passenger door and herded Cam inside. Then, Eli climbed in and started the car. Cam nervously fiddled with his shirt, adjusting it over and over again. "Calm down. Your shirt's fine. Were not going anywhere public or fancy. Just you and me."

Cam nodded, "Okay. Where are we going?" Eli smirked, "Don't worry about it. When's your curfew?" "I, um, I don't know. My mom and da-, er, my billet parents didn't really say." "Tell 'em your spending the night." Eli instructed. "At your place?" Eli smirks again, "Sure. Tell them that." Cam quickly texts them and takes interest to where they're going.

After a few more minutes of driving, Eli pulls up to a wooded area. "Come on." Eli said. He climbed out, went to the back of the hearse and got out a case of beer. "Follow me." The walked threw the wooded area until they reached a crumbling stone building.

Eli sat against one of the walls and started to open the case of beers. Cam sat next to him, "This is nice. This place, I mean. And being here...with, uh, you." Eli chuckled and opened a can of beer, taking a long swig, "Calm down. You act like were gonna rob a bank or something. Loosen up."

Cam shook his head, "How? How can I 'calm down'? It's all-" Eli covered Cam's mouth, "Take this." He handed him a small pink pill and a can of beer. "What is it?" "You said you needed to forget, right? So take it." Cam nodded quickly and took it. Eli took an identical one. After a couple of beers, Cam did calm down.


	3. Chapter 3

"How fast do you think I can run?" Campbell asked, suddenly standing up. He wobbled and started to fall, but caught himself. "What?" Eli asked, "I don't know. Come here." Campbell shook his head, "No, you come here, mister." He stumbled away, running side to side. Eli climbed up and ran after Cam, more coördinated, and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him to the ground. The boys had been out for hours, and it was nearly 11 o 'clock.

They both were giggling uncontrollably. "Cam. Cam." Eli whispered. Cam stopped giggling. Eli then pressed his lips against Campbell's. They kissed for a few minutes, then Eli pulled away. "W-What is it?" Cam asked. "Come. Come, I-I'm gonna call Clare. Let's call Clare." Cam waited for Eli to fish his phone out of his pocket, "Do you mean a prank call?" Eli shook his head, "I don't know. Let's call her. Let's see w-what she's, um, doing. You know?"

Campbell nodded, "Yeah. Okay, call her." Eli hit his first speed dial and put the phone on speaker. They waited a few rings, and then heard an angelic voice, "Hello?" "Clare? Hey, hi. Wassup?" Cam giggled for no clear reason. "Eli? What's wrong? Why are you calling so late?" "I-I don't know. So, what are you doing?" Eli asked. "I was sleeping. Where are you?" "Don't tell her!" Campbell playfully cried.

"Who's that? Who are you with?" Clare asked. Eli glared at Campbell, "With a, uh, a friend." They both giggled. "Eli...are you high? Are you with Jake?" Eli shakes his head, forgetting Clare can't see him. Cam pushed his lips against Eli's. He pulls away, giving Eli to chance to say goodbye to Clare. "Bye Clare. Talk to you late." Once he hangs up, the two lock lips and start passionately making out.

Eli pulled up from Campbell, "Come. Let's go farther in the woods." The two boys stumble past the abandoned church and Eli practically tackles Cam to the ground and attacks his face, neck and jaw with sloppy, drunk kisses. "Take you shirt off." Eli muttered against Cam's neck. He pulled himself away from the sophomore. Cam sat up and ripped his Ice Hounds jacket and v-neck off.

"I like that." Eli murmured, "I really like that." He pinned Campbell down by his shoulders and planted hickeys all down his chest. He moved from his stomach to his chest, then to his neck and jaw line, which was finely shaped. Then again, so was his entire body. Hockey had done Campbell's body good.

"E-Eli. Eli. Take your shirt off. Eli tak-" Eli pushed himself off Cam and started to undo his shirt, despite how self conscious he felt compared to Cam's amazing body. "This...is...so...amazing." Cam gasped as Eli continued to massage his body with his mouth. Eli snaked his hand down Cam chest, slipped off his slacks and started to rub his partner's hard member through his boxers.

Cam laid his head back and focused only on all the feeling, emotional and physical, he was feeling. This was no longer **just **a fun physical relationship. Cam was really starting to like Eli. Not that he didn't like all the physical things as well. "Eli. Eli, I'm really tired. I'm sorry." He whispered. Eli stopped pleasuring Cam and plopped down beside him.

"Goodnight." Eli whispered. Cam reached for his jacket and covered his bare chest with it. Resting silently against each other, the boys slept peacefully.

"Eli?" Cam asked, sitting up. Last night was a complete and utter blur. "Eli?" Cam shook him. "What?" Eli groaned. "Um, sorry. I don't-er, uh, it's morning. I just thought I'd, you know, wake you. Sorry." Eli sits up, holding his head, "Crap. I'm having a major hangover." Cam nodded in agreement, "Same. I think. I've never drank before."

"I never kissed a dude before." Eli muttered. "Yeah," Cam said, "I'm glad I did..." He said the last part mostly to himself. Eli stood up, and looked around. He saw his discarded jacket to the right of him. "What happened last night?" Campbell asked. Eli shrugged, "Couldn't say. By the looks of your chest and lack of your pants, I'd say things got pretty intimate."

Cam raised his eyebrows as he looked at all the pinkish, reddish and purplely marks on his chest and neck, "Oh wow." Cam tried to remember. All he could do was make up, in his mind, what had happened. "And, by the tent between your legs, I'm guessing your fantacising about last night." Cam snapped out of his erotic thoughts and looked down. He gasped and covered his bulge, "I-I-I-" His stuttering was cut off by Eli's hand against his mouth, "Calm down. It's kinda hot."

Cam's face washes over with a reddened blush, partially covered by Eli's hand. "Let me take care of it." Eli said squatting down next to him. He pushed his lips against Campbell's and started massaging his cock, through his underwear. Eli hesitantly slipped his hand _inside _Cam's boxers, touching his bare member. Shudders traveled through Cam's body. He was laid on the ground as Eli climbed on top of him, continuing to stroke him.

Within only 3 minutes, 4 at the most, Campbell came into Eli's hand. Eli laughed at the inhuman noise Cam had made, "Someone's a fast finisher. You don't jerk off at home." Cam shook his head, "Not really..." Eli smirked, "We outa make Saturday's our sexy day. We can work on making you last longer."

"Saturday? Oh, shit!" Cam cried, climbing up and retrieving his scattered clothing, "Shit, shit" He repeated."What? What is it?" Eli demanded. "I have hockey practice! I'm late. Shit, Eli. I'm screwed!" He whisper-yelled. Eli held him by his shoulders, "Calm down, man. I'll drive you." Cam nodded and raked his fingers through his hair. The boys walked-or, no, make that **ran **to the car as the pulled their shirts on.

They raced to Cam's house, where he retrieved his hockey gear and then to the ice rink, where bye to Eli and sprinted into the building. Unfortunately, Cam had to walk past the rink in order to get to the locker room. The team started to notice him and Mike Dallas skated across the rink to him, "You're late." He stated.

Cam nodded, "I know. I'm sorry." Dallas slid to the nearest gate, exited the rink and followed Cam to the locker room, "Hurry up, man! We're all waiting for you." Cam quickly changed, facing away from Dallas and rushed out, onto the ice.

Practice was rough. Everyone was down on him for being late. An hour late, actually, so they had the right. Every time the coach blew the whistle, Cam's head pounded. Hangovers were so much worse then he ever expected.

Later, when practice was over, everyone was changing. When Cam took of his shirt and jersey to put on his regular close, Dallas chuckled, "Woah, Cam. We're you involved in a BB gun ambush or did you have sexy time with Mini Matlin." The other guys saw his abdomen and raised there eyebrows, some snickered. Cam turned away, embarrassed and pulled on his shirt.

"I never thought you'd get past 1st base with that girl, but look at you!" Cam bit his lip and shoved past the guys, heading for the parking lot. "Hey!" Dallas called, running after him. "What's your beef, man?" Cam turned angrily to him, "Why'd you have to do that? Why'd you have to tell everyone? Why can't you mind your own damn business?!" He cried.

"Rookie, chill. You should be proud about all those hickeys man. Especially since their so low. You should be proud you and Mini Matlin got that far, man. Soon, you'll b-" "It wasn't with Maya, Mike! It was with someone else." Dallas raised his eyebrows, "But...what about Pancake?"

Cam shrugged, "I don't know. I don't know where we stand. If were not together, why does it matter? If we are...well, she cheated on me, I'm cheating on her." Dallas shook his head, "That's heavy, Rook. Maybe you should talk to her. Which one do you want to be with?" Cam shook his head sadly, "I can't be with the other one. It's impossible."

"Why?" Cam turned away, "It just is." "But why, Cam? If you want t-" Cam turned away and shoved Dallas to the ground, "It just is!" He screamed. He could see the startled glares of his other teammates. Campbell turned and started to speed walk away. He looked back to see Luke helping Dallas up. By the time they were up, Cam was outside of the arena, running down the road.

He pulled out his phone to dial Eli's number and saw several texts from Maya.

_Cam, please, please come over or something. We really need to talk._

_Campbell, I know it's late, I'm just worried._

_Call me when you get these. _

Cam stopped at the corner and decided to call Maya. She answered on the first ring, "Cam?" "Hey, Maya." He panted. "Can we talk? Can you come over?" Cam wiped the tears from his face. "Yeah, o-okay." Cam turned and started to jog to the bus stop. "Are you okay?" Maya asked. "I'm just having a really rough day."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" "No, not now. Maybe when I come over." "Okay. See you soon, Cheesy." Cam smiled at the nickname and waited a couple of minutes for the bus. He paid the fee and proceeded to sit in the very back.

The bus ride was 15 minutes. Cam was dropped off a block from Maya's house. About half way there, Cam got a call from Dallas. He answered it. "H-Hello?" "Cam, what the hell is your problem?! I try to help you and you attack me?!" "I-I-I-" "Shut up, Rookie! Get it together. You better not be late on Monday, you got that?" "I-I-I-I w-w" "Quiet man, learn to talk!" Cam can swear he heard Dallas mumble, 'Idiot' as he hangs up.

Tears stream down Cam's face, but he tries to pull it together as he walks up The Matlin's driveway. He quickly wipes his face, which is covered with sweat and tears, switches his gym bag to the other shoulder and sits on the front steps. His breathing was increasing and he could feel an anxiety attack coming on. He threw his bag to the walkway and buried his head in his knees.

"Cam?" He looked over his shoulder to see Katie standing in the doorway. He hadn't even heard the door open; his head was still pounding from last night. "You okay?" He nodded, "I-I-I, er, Maya invited me over. I-I'm just having a bad day. I, uh, I mean, where's Maya? Is she upstairs?"

"She's in the living room. Do you need to talk?" Katie closed the door and started to sit next to Cam, but he stood up quickly, "Why bother? I-I can't have pull anyone else into this-this-this my life! I don't want to ruin yours." Cam's voice was getting louder every few words, "I already have so many people involved, I'm messing up so-" The door open. They both turned to Maya.

"Cam?" She stared at his red, tear coated face, "What's wrong?" Cam shrugged, "I-I-I-" Maya took his hand and pulled him inside, leaving his hockey bag on the lawn, where Katie put in inside, by the front door.

Maya had taken Campbell upstairs to her bedroom, "What's wrong?" He sat on Maya's bed and buried his hand in his hands, "I don't know...my life?" Maya sat next to him and rubbed his back soothingly, "Do you wanna talk about it?" He shook his head, "I'm good."

"Okay. So what did you and that guy, Eli, do?" He bit his lip, glad Maya couldn't see his face, "We went...camping, I guess. I mean, no tent. We just slept in the woods. Hung out." Cam said, then added, in a hushed tone, "Drank a little."

"You drank?" Cam raised his head, "Yeah. A little. He was just trying to help me out. Get my mind off things." "What kind of things?" Cam could feel an annoyance: Maya's need to know everything. "The fact you cheated on me, for one." Maya pursed her lips, "Nothing big happened between me and Zig! Either way, he kissed me!"

Cam sighed, "Okay. Okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He whispered, not wanting to fight. He just felt like giving into all the people around him, doing as they wish. "Me too. Where are we, anyways? Are we even together? I 'd understand if you don't want to be with me, you know, after the Zig thing." Cam pursed his lips, took a breath, "I, uh, I don't know. I'm just so confused. About everything. But, I'd say we're even." Cam turned away to hide his smile.

"Even? What do you mean?" Cam shook his head, "Nothing, don't worry about it." He stood up and walked over to the window. He stared outside for a few minutes. "Cam?" Maya whispered. He turned towards her, "Sorry, I got distracted." "It's okay. Come here." He walked over and lay on the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her. Together, they slept.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cam, wake up. Maya? Cam. Campbell, Maya!" Cam shot out of bed, "What? I didn't do it, he's lying! I was drunk!" He screamed. Katie stepped back, "Whoa, Cam. I just-" "What's going on?" Maya asked, awoken by the yelling. "I was waking up Cam and he just flipped and started yelling." She turns to Cam, "What do you mean you 'didn't do it'? What are you yelling about."

Cam climbed out of the bed, "I have to go." He muttered and quickly went down the stairs. "Cam!" Maya ran after him, "Where are you going?" He shrugged, "I-I, um, I don't know. I figured you'd want to spend time alone or something." He lied. "I wanna be with you, Cheesy." She takes his hands in hers and kisses him. He smiles, "Sorry I woke you. Katie startled me." She nodded, "So...what _were _you screaming about?"

"Umm, just something I did, I guess. I was having a bad dream. My team found out a secret...I was trying to defend myself." Maya kissed him again, "Well, you're safe now." He smiles, "Thanks." Katie walked down the stairs, holding Cam's phone, "You got a text from 'Eli'." Cam breath caught in his lungs. He then choked out, "Did you read it?" Maya turns to Cam, then back to Katie, who responds, "It shows up on the screen, so yeah. I saw it. He asked if you were okay. That you were acting weird this morning."

Campbell took his phone from Katie and unlocked it, reading Eli's text, '_Hey, just checking on you, making sure you're okay. You seemed really upset this morning. Hope practice went well.' Call me. _Cam quickly typed a, '_I'm fine. Ttyl.' _And clicked off his phone. "Cam?" He looked back towards Maya, "Yeah, sorry. What do you want to do?" She shrugged, "We could go upstairs..." Katie scoffed, "The door stays open."

Cam shrugged, "Alright. Fine with me." Once in the room, whose door Maya closed, the couple began making out. It was their first time making out together. Cam knew what to do: He just did to Maya what Eli had done to him. The female version though. He place his hands on her hips and, after a few minutes, cautiously pushed his tongue in her mouth. She liked it, he could tell.

He skimmed his hand from her waist to her thigh-lap area. He didn't move it, nor did he try anything. Just rested it there. Suddenly, the door opened, "What did I say about having the door open?" Katie asked. Cam pulled away from Maya and stood up, holding his hands in the air. He noticed Katie and Maya staring wide eyed at him. Maya turned away, shielding her eyes.

Cam looked down and realized he became hard. He covered his crotch with his hands and turned toward the wall, blushing furiously. He could feel tears of embarresment running down his cheeks. "Cam..it's okay. It, uh, it happens." Katie whispered. He shook his head, "I-I need to go." Still covering himself, he pushed past Katie and fled down the stairs. "Cam!" Maya called. He ignored it. He grabbed his gym bag covered himself with it.

Once he was outside, he pulled out his phone and dialed Eli's number. He answered after the 4th ring, "Hello?" "Eli? Can you come pick me up?" Eli responds quickly, "Yeah, sure. Where you at?" Cam smiled, "I-I'm by the Matlins's " He gave Eli the street name. "Are you okay?" Eli asked when he arrived. Cam shook his head, "I ran into a...problem. Can we go somewhere to hang out. Maybe your place." Eli nodded and started the car.

"So, what happened?" Cam sighed, "We were making out...and Katie came in...and I stood up...and I had a-a boner and they both saw." "You still have it?" Eli asked, not taking his eyes away from the road. Cam nodded, embarrassed "Why don't we go to my place and take care of it?" A mischievous smile took over Cam's face, "Okay." He said, in pure ecstasy. Eli pulled into his driveway a few minutes later and led Cam to his room.

"So, this is my desk and my bed and-" Eli started to joke, but was cut off by Cam's lips. Eli smirked and pinned his against the door, closing it as he did so. "Take your clothes off." Eli said. Cam ignored him and continued to stand on his tip toes and kiss him.

Eli pulled away and got on his knees, unzipping Cam's jeans. After sliding Cam's pants down, Eli played with it for a while before engulfing the entire thing in his mouth. Cam's flaccid state was a good 5 inches, while his erect one was 5.5 inches, so he figured Eli must not have a gag reflex. Once again, Cam came quick. Quicker then before actually, as this was more satisfying.

Cam slid down the wall and joined Eli on the floor, "Thanks." He said. Eli kissed his cheek and rested his head on Cam's shoulder. "Do you have any food?" Cam asked. Eli nodded, "Put your pants on. Let's go downstairs."

As the boys are walking down the hall, they hear a knock at the door. "Them kitchen is over there. Lemme get the door." Eli mutters. He opens it to see a crying Clare. Tears are streaming down her face and she immediately wraps her arms around Eli, sobbing into his chest. He throws his arms around her tightly, "Whoa, what's going on?"

"I-I-I had a-a horrible day...c-c-can I come in?" He nodded and led her inside. "Go up to my room, okay?" He whispered, "I'll be right there." She nodded and pulled away, trudging upstairs."Should I go...?" Cam asked from the kitchen. "Yeah...sorry." Cam shrugged and gathered his things.

Upstairs, Eli found Clare sitting on his bed, still crying. He sat down next to her and intertwined their fingers, "What happened?" He asked. She leaned against him, "I don't...um, I-I-" "It's okay. You don't need to tell me. Just relax." He kissed her cheek. "Who was here earlier? I heard you talking to someone..." "My friend, Cam." Clare nods, "Sorry...for interrupting..."

"It's okay. We weren't doing anything, really." He assures. "Eli?" He hums softly, actioning for her to continue. "Can I..Can I spend the night?" I nod, "Of course." She places her hand on my thigh, "I mean, like, with you...with you." I pull her hand off my leg, "What do you mean by that?" He asked, though he knew what she meant.

"I-I want to go all the way." She said, looking at him with hopeful eyes. "No. No, I mean, you're-you're so...upset. You don't want this. No, we can't." Clare looks upset, but determined, "Yes, Eli. I want this and I know you do too." "What? No. Clare, your not okay right now. You came, bawling your eyes out. I'm not taking your virginity away. Not tonight."

"Why? I-I'm not even a virgin!" She cries. He turns, "Yes you are...you-you...what do you mean?" Eli stammers. Tears stream down her face, "I-I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorr-" "Get out!" He screams, "Go away!" She rushes out the door, realizing what Eli must've thought happened; he's wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**I kinda stopped production on the story for a while, but here's an update.**

* * *

The next day, Eli drives to school, without picking up Clare. He sees Cam out front, sitting with the guys. Once finding a parking spot, he trudges up the steps, staring at Campbell. Cam smiles at him, gently, and turns back to his team. Feeling, lonely, Eli wonders down the hall and sits on the floor in front of his locker.

"You're here early." Eli looks up and sees Clare. "I'm sorry about last night..." He mutters. She sits down, "Umm, I-I didn't ch-ch-" He sighs, "I know. I figured it out. We need to tell someone." She shakes her head, tears filling her eyes, "I can't. Please-" He stands up, as does Clare, "Who was it?" She looks down, not answering. "Clare...we need to talk about this."

"I'll see you in English." She whispers, and turns away, rushing down the hall. Eli continues to stand there, distressed. He turns his attention to the upcoming hockey players. Cam stares at him and says something to the guys before walking over to Eli, "You okay?"

Eli sighs, "Umm, no. Clare and I are fighting..." Campbell looks uncomfortable, "Oh. Did she find out about us?" He looks worried. Eli shakes his head, "No, no. She-She...something bad happened to her." He chokes out and sinks to the floor.

Cam sits next to him, "I'm sorry. Can I do anything to make you happy?" He asks, smiling shyly. "Come over tonight?" Campbell nods, "Sure. I gotta catch up with the team. See you later?" He nods thoughtfully.

**English Class...**

"Clare. Clare, we need to work." Adam snaps his fingers. Eli turns to him, "Back off! Just leave her alone, okay?" Adam flinches and apologizes.

After school, Eli sees Cam at his locker. He smirks and walks over, "Hey. When are you free to hang?" Cam glances over at his teammates walking down the hall, "Umm...can we just go now?" Eli nods and together, they go to the hearse.

"Are you okay?" Eli asks, noticing Cam's strange behavior. "Uh, yeah...I guess." Eli pulls into the Goldsworthy residence, but leaves the engine running, "What's wrong?" Cam sighs, "It's just weird, okay? Having you be with Clare! I don't like it..." Cam mutters.

"She _is_ my girlfriend..." Eli says, awkwardly. "So what am I?!" The tenor screams, tears falling down his face. Eli knits his eyebrows together, "I didn't know you-"

"You don't know anything." Cam growls. Eli turns the car off, "Let's go inside and talk, okay?" Cam closes his eye and let's out a shaky breath, "Okay..."

They exit Morty and walk up the path. Inside, the boys sit on the couch and Eli rubs Cam's back, "Do you wanna talk?"

Campbell sighs, "No. Sorry for yelling at you." Eli slides his arm around his partner and hugs him, "I'd feel the same. I don't even want to date her anymore, but something bad happened and she needs someone close in her life. Believe me, I want nothing more then to be public with you."

'The hockey team would never stop teasing me." Cam proceeds to say. Eli shrugs, "Then it all works out." Cam sighs, contently, happy to be alone with Eli, "Can I spend the night?" He whispers. "Sure." Eli responds, "Do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah. What do you have?" Eli shrugs, "Umm...When a Stranger Calls?" Cam shrugs, "Never heard of it."

They watch the movie and halfway through, Cam is pressed against the couch, staring at the movie, horrified. "Do you want to stop watching?" Eli whispers in Campbell's ear, making him jump. "Let's just go upstairs...please." Cam begs, after catching his breath.

So, Eli stops the movie and the boys walk upstairs. Once in Eli's room, Cam lays on the bed, "Can I tell you something?" He whispered. Eli sits next to him, "Yeah, anything." Cam sits up and stares into Eli's eyes, "I think I love you." He whispered, ducking his head, embarrassed. A huge smile comes over Eli's face and he tilts Cam's head up, "I love you, too."

Eli climbs on top of Cam and begins to kiss him with force and passion. Their shirts seem to peel themselves off their bodies. They are soon wearing nothing but their boxers.

"We should stop." Eli whispers. Cam ignores Eli and continues to kiss him. Both boys were hard and pressing against each other. A small wrestling match began and they took turns trying to pin each other. Eli, being bigger, could keep Campbell pinned for a few seconds.

But, being on the hockey team and constantly working out with the team, Campbell could flip Eli around, straddle him, and pepper his chest with kisses. "You're going to drive me insane." Eli growled, flipping Cam over and sliding his hands down to the nearly bare thighs of the younger partner.

In the front, right pocket of his discarded jeans, Cam could hear his phone buzzing. Again. For the 4th time. Frustrated, Eli climbs off Cam, "Answer it. They're not gonna stop calling." Embarrassed, Cam grabs the phone and, without checking the caller ID, answers it, "Hello?"

"Hey Rook, you finally answer! Where are you?" Dallas's voice rang into the earpiece. "Uh, nowhere. I mean, I'm at a friends house." Dallas chuckles, "What are you guys doing? Wait. Are you getting action?!" He demands.

"Uh...why?" He can hear howling laughter in the background, "Rook's getting laid!" Cam quickly hangs up the phone and turns it off.

"Who was it?" Eli asks. "Uh, Dallas." Eli made a face, "What'd he want?" A slight shrug put an end to the questions. "So, uh-"

"Don't you have practice tomorrow?" Eli asks. "Oh sh-damn. I do. Uhh-" Eli pulled Cam back into the bed and cuddled up with him, "Go to sleep. I'll drive you." The boys lay together for a long time before falling asleep.

* * *

"So, it's at the same rink?" Eli asks, grabbing 2 pieces of toast from the table and scooping up his bag from the floor. "Uh, yeah. Thanks for taking me."

Right as they were about to go out the door, Bullfrog held Eli back, "Where you headed, buddy?" Eli motioned for Cam to go wait in the hearse.

"I'm driving my friend to his hockey practice." Bullfrog closed the front door, as to not let his voice be carried to Cam's ears, "Your 'friend'? Eli, I could hear you guys moanin' and groanin' in there last night."

Eli purses his eyes shut but quickly regains composure, "Umm, we we're actually just wrestling." Bullfrog chuckled, "I don't care, Eli. Just...don't do anything stupid. Wait-what happened to Clare?"

"She's, uh, dealing with a lot now. Don't tell anyone about Campbell." Bullfrog nods and lets Eli go on his way.

"Uh, Eli, can you just drop me off, like, here?" Cam asks when they begin to approach the arena. "Sure." Eli pulls over and hands Cam his gym bag. Before crossing the road, Cam adds, "It's just the guys...when Dallas called, they could tell I was doing things. And they may know or suspect-"

"I get it. Go. Have fun." Cam gives a slight smile and jogs over to the ice rink. Luckily, he's on time. Early, actually. Luke and Dallas were there, along with the twins and other non Degrassi students.

"Rookie! Did you swipe the V-Card?" Dallas asks, wrapping his arm around Cam's shoulder. Cam pushes Dallas away, "No. I didn't."

"Aww, man. Did I ruin it with the call? I'm sorry, Rook." Cam shrugs and grabs his uniform from his gym bag. Looking around, he darts into a stall and changes. Luckily, he gets out without being noticed.

"Rook, you alright?" Cam shrugs and adverts his eyes from Luke's chest. He has no attraction to him, he's only envious of his more toned abs. A six pack, actually. And Cam felt that if only he had that, maybe it would more so impress Eli. "Cam, come on!" Dallas yells, pulling him out of the change room and onto the ice.

"Saunders, hurry it up!" Coach yells. Campbell shoots his last goal and skates to the sidelines, where he sits on the bench for 5 minutes just catching his breath. Dallas sits next to him, "What wrong?"

"Nothing. Just...tired." He mutters. "So, are you gonna finish what you started last night." Dallas asks, elbowing Cam.

"No. I don't know. Maybe." Cam shrugs, "I'm gonna head home." After undressing, showering and redressing, Cam's billet parents pick him up.


End file.
